Issho ni nara
Issho ni nara (一緒になら If we are together) is the second ending of #OnlineStar. The song first debuts in Episode 11 as ending of the series. It's also used to promote the second arc of the anime. Uniform Music Video To be added. Summary Unlike Follow! My! Star!, the ending is drawn by hand, although not in the drawing style of the anime. The ending consists of several drawings that resemble pencil style which move only a little bit. The ending starts with a drawing of Mai who has fallen asleep in front of her computer that is still turned on. The image changes to Kira who stands on a stage with many fans with a rainbow of penlights cheering her on. A young Mai is shown playing with the childhood version of April and Luca. The image slowly moves; the friends are in the Radiant Garden park and play with a ball and a frisbee. Mai stumbles, but April and Luca help her. Mai, Luca and April - again as teenagers - are shown together at the twin's apartment, then in front of school, in Akibahara and the park. The words "Best Friends Forever" are written in calligraphy on the screen. Mai slowly looks up; she didn't only fall asleep on her keyboard but also on an old photo album. She smiles. Lyrics Insert Version |-|Japanese= |-|Romanized= |-|English= Ending Version |-|Japanese= |-|Romanized= 一緒になら（Na na na） 一緒になら（Na na na） 一緒になら 雨上りの虹みたい （Na na na）君に会える （Na na na）力を与える （Na na na）シェルからちょっと出て じゃあ、一緒になら （最高かよ） （もう一度）君に会いたい 君だから　僕は笑う 君は僕の　起こる可能性の ある最善のこと だから　君のそばにいたい |-|English= If we are together (Na na na) If we are together (Na na na) If we are together, It's like a rainbow after rain (Na na na) Meeting you (Na na na) Gave me the strenght (Na na na) To break out of my shell a bit (Na na na) Isn't it the best to be together? So, if we are together… (The best) (Once again) I want to meet you Because with you, I can smile You are the best thing That could ever happen to me That's why, I want to be with you Full Version |-|Japanese= 一緒になら（Na na na） 一緒になら（Na na na） 一緒になら 雨上りの虹みたい （Na na na）君に会える （Na na na）力を与える （Na na na）シェルからちょっと出て じゃあ、一緒になら （最高かよ） （もう一度）君に会いたい 君だから　僕は笑う 君は僕の　起こる可能性の ある最善のこと だから　君のそばにいたい 戦っているなら（Na na na） 戦っているなら（Na na na） 戦っているなら、 嵐のクライマックスみたい （Na na na）君から出発する （Na na na）いつも　悲しい （Na na na）だって　君のそばにいる （Na na na）一人でいるよりいい じゃ、戦っているなら （最悪かよ） （けっして）君を離れる だって　最悪のものだ 結局は君が僕の有機 君なく命はむり だから　君のそばにいたい 君（Na na na）僕（Na na na） 時々、距離が増える 時々、距離がいない 決して（Na na na）絶対（Na na na） 君を離れる 聞いてください 君のそばにいたい（Na na na） （いつか）振り返る あの時の記憶を 一緒に笑う 幸せがいっぱいの笑顔 だから　君のそばにいたい あの記憶をつくる 今で　ここで |-|Romanized= |-|English= If we are together (Na na na) If we are together (Na na na) If we are together, It's like a rainbow after rain (Na na na) Meeting you (Na na na) Gave me the strenght (Na na na) To break out of my shell a bit (Na na na) Isn't it the best to be together? So, if we are together… (The best) (Once again) I want to meet you Because with you, I can smile You are the best thing That could ever happen to me That's why, I want to be with you If we are fighting (Na na na) If we are fighting (Na na na) If we are fighting, it's like the climax of a thunderstorm (Na na na) Departing from you (Na na na) I always am sad (Na na na) Because being with you (Na na na) Is much better than being alone So, if we are fighting… (The worst) (Never) I want to leave you It'd be the worst thing happening You are my courage after all I couldn't live without you That's why, I want to be with you You (Na na na), I (Na na na) Sometimes, the distance moves Sometimes, there is none Never (Na na na), absolutly (Na na na) I will leave you again Please listen to me I want to be with you (Na na na) (Someday) We will look back On what we did during this time Laughing at them together With smiles of happiness That's why, I want to be with you To create those memories Right now, right here Trivia Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Songs Category:OnlineStar Music Category:Ending Songs Category:Insert Song